


Daddy-in-law

by lauvelga



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauvelga/pseuds/lauvelga
Summary: Stiles Stilinski and Lily Hale had been neighbours since they were born. They both lived in Beacon Hills, and neither of them crossed paths with the other until they both joined the same university.Alcohol, drugs and music way too loud were none of the things any of either liked, so they became friends, and after that, boyfriend and girlfriend. The honesty of the girl against the goofy side of him were the push they needed to start dating at the age of eighteen.They had been together for almost three years, and their graduation was getting closer for both, so Stiles wanted to make their relationship more serious: it was time for her to meet John Stilinski, Beacon Hills' sheriff and Stiles' dad, and also it was time for the boy to meet Lily's parents. He only knew that her mother got married again, meantime her dad was still living in town, alone.Things seemed to run smoothly with his mother-in-law, but his father-in-law... he was a different matter, he wouldn't be as easy to get on with as her.





	1. Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally in Spanish in my Wattpad profile. I apologise for the (probably lots of) mistakes as English is not my mother tongue, and there are going to be a few expressions in Scottish as I live there.
> 
> Feel free to comment your critiques. This story is complete in Spanish, and I will try to translate it as fast as possible.
> 
> Hope you like it.

The way Lily laughed ended up making him fall in love with her, no wonder. She had funny little rabbit teeth -she assured him they were from his dad's side-, and her nose tended to move everytime she bursted out laughing. They barely knew each other, but they were out together twice, and those nights were unforgettable for both.

Stiles' lips burnt, wanting to meet Lily's, he wanted to have the guts for once to get the girl, kiss her and be happy, but he was afraid of rejection. He wanted to hide his cowardness in the bottom of his insides and gather up all his bravery to confess her how he felt when she was with him.

He had never been a romantic-type guy, he normally was a shame in boyfriend matter, and also to be said, he only had experience with a couple of other girls. Stiles would normally ignore them when things got rough.

But with Lily he wanted to change himself. He liked her a lote, and he wanted at least to try and start a relationship with her, Stiles didn't want to call himself a coward all his life. He should make the first step and be brave for once, kiss her and ask her for a date, but a proper date _date._ Not meeting as friends, as they always ended up.

Their first kiss was a total surprise. She talked and talked non-stop, telling him about something stupid that happened to her when she was younger, and he just listened to her with a smile, feeling charmed by the way she expressed herself.

He was never bored when Stiles heard her speak, but that day though, her words were meaningless, because he was trying to get the guts and kiss her.

When she sighed, Stiles smirked, and taking advantage of the silence that was between them, he kissed her on the lips, making a little messy kiss but everything was sweet, smooth and it felt right. It was a total mess in his insides, his heart pounding in his chest, making the butterflies he felt when he was with Lily were also overexcited.

Their first dates were to know each other, although they were already good friends, they knew each other even more. Stiles wanted to know everything about Lily, and she wanted to know Stiles perfectly.

They found out that they both were born in Beacon Hills; Stiles had studied in the high school in town, but Lily attended to a private school, far away from their hometown. Her parents had lots of money, and they wanted the best of the best for her, and they truly believed that it was going to a private school, but her grades ended up being as good as Stiles' -even though he attended to a modest high school-, and therefore they went to the same university.

They finally got a shared room for them both, so they could split the spendings and live together, and without them realising how, they had been already a year together: one year of missing parties, of no drinking alcohol, of going a lot to the cinema and watching series together.

When they officially started dating, it was when Stiles' father invited Lily to spend the weekend at his, with Stiles. The sheriff got some days off to meet the girl, so they finally headed to his dad's.

They spent to hours in the car, but they finally got to Beacon Hills, and they left all his stuff in Stiles' room. John had lunch with both, and told them that they would go that night to a restaurant that they used to go when Claudia, Stiles' mother, still was alive.

Lily asked Stiles to go and visit her father, but the guy was not prepared to meet her girlfriend's family, he was a little bit scared, so Stiles asked her to go on her own, at least that time, and speak with her dad, since he knew Lily and her dad didn't have a lot of contact because of her mother, or maybe because it was because Lily believed her mother's version instead of hearing Mr Hale's side of the story.

Either way, Stiles visited his best friend Scott, that was spending the weekend in Beacon Hills as well. He attended to other university, so they didn't get to see each other a lot. While Stiles payed videogames, Lily headed to his Dad's after six years without going to see him: the same amount of years her parents had been divorced.

***

Derek Hale lived very happily in Beacon Hills. He was not a very friendly man, people in town knew that very well. However, he was a respected man over there. He lived alone in the big mansion near the forest, where he once lived with his family: Joyce Hale and the daughter of them both, Lily.

The day the couple divorced, the justice took the woman's side, and his daugther got taken away from him. They had been speaking by the phone and whatsapp those six years they hadn't seen each other, but since they lived too far from each other -Joyce moved to Washington DC-, and Joy had no intentions of letting Lily met her dad, not caring of the happiness of the girl.

But Lily was an adult now, so she could go and visit him, and that's why she was there, heading her old house. She finally got there after almost half an hour walking. She looked the surroundings of the mansion, where she loved to play when she was a little girl, where she enjoyed with her parents before shit happened, and she smile very nervous: she couldn't wait to see her dad.

She rang the bell hesitating a little bit, and although her hands were shaking, she wasn't feeling nervous. She waited for a few seconds, wondering if her dad would recognised her after all that time, because he only had pictures of Lily, and maybe in person she changed a little bit.

The door opened, letting her see the face of a serious man who frowned constantly, something that Lily got from him, although she was always happier than he was. His green eyes scanned her for a moment, before he looked at her very surprised when he recognised the face in front of him.

“Lily?” asked the man in a low voice. Maybe he hadn't talked in a few days with anyone.

“Yeah, it's me” she answered with a big smile in her face.

“Oh dear god.”

The man got out the house to hug her properly, not believing quite yet that after six years his daughter was there with him. He sighed with a smile bigger than his daughter's.

He hold her face a few seconds before hugging her again while he laughed. He made her go inside, not wanting to ruin the moment with non-sense words. They sat down in the living room and stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what to say to each other.

“Dear god, I didn't expect to see you until your graduation, if I am honest with you” Derek admited, with a sad smile. “What are you doing in Beacon Hills?”

“I came to visit... and I thought it'd be nice if I visited you.”

“Visiting? Who?”

“I wanted to meet my boyfriend's dad.” Derek looked at her quite surprised, and then frowned.

“The one that's with you in your whatsapp profile picture?”

“That's not our best shot” Lily joked.

“It's the only one I've seen with the two of you.” Lily took out her phone and looked for another picture, showing it to him. He rolled his eyes, observing the brown-eyed-boy in her phone.

He spent a few seconds looking at him, her daughter's boyfriend, his wee Lily, his only daughter. Even though they didn't have a close relationship just at that moment, he kind of expected to get that with her.

The boy looked like he was ill. Too pale, skinny, weird nose and not a real man at all. Derek looked at his daughter quite sceptic.

“You deserve better” he said.

“Daaad” Lily growled, rolling her eyes.

“Lily, I won't ever like anyone you date unless is a woman, and just because in that case she wouldn't have anything hanging to cut off.” Lily laughed with that comment, and bit her bottom lip.

“Stiles is very good, dad. He's a good guy, I hope you meet him soon.” Her dad growled as his answer, sighing afterwards, making his daughter smile because of his reaction.


	2. Washington DC

Despite the annoying comments her dad made about her boyfriend all evening, which started when Lily tried and convinced him at least to see him without killing him. He agreed to it because Derek was so happy to see his girl.

A while before dinner, his daughter got a phone call from the so call boyfriend, making her walk out the living room to speak privately. Derek stayed sitting down, frowning a little, annoyed by that interruption. To be fair, anything to do with him annoyed him, since he knew about his existence _officially,_ his only mention irritated him.

Derek heard Lily laughing while she spoke with him, and he growled a little. Just thinking that bastard touched his daughter made him sick. She came back to the living room and she looked at him with a sad smile.

“Dad, gotta go now, we're going out for dinner” Lily explained.

“No worries at all, I'm so happy you came to see me at least.”

“I was looking forward to this, dad. I hope you invite me and Stiles over next time, to spend the weekend with you” she said with a little smile.

“I don't think that would be possible...”

“Dad, mum invited him to Washington, shouldn't you do the same?”

“Not following the orders of what your mum wanted me to do was what it made Joy dump me, you know?”

“If you don't do it for her and what she does, do it to make me happy, please. It would be great you meet him before graduation, because just in case you didn't know we are going to celebrate it together in the same place.”

Derek sighed deeply and looked at his daughter, frowning. Just after that he shrugged and smile, nodding not very convinced.

“Ok sweetheart, I'll let you know when you can come home, but I do this for you, not because I want to meet him, because what I've seen is more than enough for a lifetime...”

“Seriously, he's one in a million... and I'm sure you'll like him as well, it always happens like that. I liked him once I got to know him, my first impression of him was not that good” she laughed.

“Alright, I believe that, he's not that great.”

“You'll see, don't be like that dad.” Lily kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged him shortly, smiling at him. “I hope to see you soon.”

“I hope that too, sweetheart, take care and I hope that Stiles treats you like you deserve.”

“He already does, so you don't have to worry about it.”

Derek sighed and opened the door for her, letting her leave the house and walk down the road. He didn't like at all that Lily was dating that guy, to be fair, he didn't want her dating anyone, but she would keep dating that Stiles, and he would have to approve their relationship if he wanted to stay in touch with Lily. He sighed again and closed the door, heading towards the kitchen to make himself some dinner.

***

The days they spent with John Stilinksi were a total succeed. The man was pleasant, and if it was added to that that Lily was lovely, they got on really well. Stiles was happy that his girlfriend got on with him, since he was the most important person in his life, and that made him drive to their uni with a big smile on his face.

“I didn't ask you anything about how it went with your dad, sorry babe” said Stiles, apologising.

“No worries, it's not a big deal... we caught up, it had been ages since we hadn't seen each other, because I really hope we could see each other again before our graduation.” Lily looked at Stiles, waiting for some kind of reaction.

“I hope that too...”

She frowned, because she knew that Stiles didn't pay attention to her when she had said that speech. He guessed he did something wrong, and he looked at her with his puppy eyes, making his girlfriend laugh.

“Do you think we can go to Washington in Halloween?” Lily asked looking at the days off at their uni, and the best dates were those ones.

“Well... your family still scares me a little.”

“Honey, you can't expect me to meet everyone in your family and friends, and you never do the same for me.” Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, while she looked through the window.

“Ok, we have a deal. But I pay my own ticket.”

“No way, my mum insisted you are invited, and that goes for everything, so stop trying to be a tough guy and enjoy, you'll love it.”

“It sounds like you're speaking about rape, babe. I'm glad you are talking about your mum” Stiles said with a smile.

“I would be the one to rape you anyway, don't be silly.”

“It wouldn't be rape if I let you do it.”

***

They got to Washington the 31st of October in the afternoon. A car waited for them at the airport, therefore they took their luggage and got in the car.

That car took them to Lily's mum house, a huge mansion in the middle of the most influent neighbourhood of all the state. Stiles gulped nervously, scared that they could dislike him. They knocked on the door and waited.

“Welcome home, miss Lily” a man welcomed her once the door was opened, taking their suitcases upstairs.

Stiles followed his girlfriend through that massive hall, heading towards the garden, where Lily's mum gave instructions about the decoration for that night's party. When she saw the two of them, she hugged her daughter with a big smile and kissed her on the cheek, and then looked at Stiles.

“You must be Stiles.” Joyce hugged and kissed him as well. “I am happy to meet you finally, I hope you've had a safe flight.”

Lily looked a lot like Joyce Hale, but she had blond hair, and her eyes were blue, not green as Lily's, but the rest -the sweet face, good body and the charming that surrounded them both- they were like twins.

“A little bit a pain in the ass because I hate airports, I can't stand spending all that time in there, but the rest was fine” Lily explained. “Did I tell you I visited dad?” Her mum couldn't avoid the unpleasant face she made when she heard it.

“And how is that grumpy old man?”

“Well mum, I remind you that he's the same age as you are.”

“Well, he looks terrible then.” Her daughter rolled her eyes. “What now, Lily? He was the one that dumped me for a younger and more attractive person, and I remind you it was a man.”

“Mum, don't blame him, he discovered his sexuality a little bit late. There's nothing wrong in feeling what he felt with that man, but it was wrong how he told you. Besides if I've forgiven him, couldn't you try and stop this non-sense. Stop calling him to insult him... also, you are with Charlie, and you are supposed to be happy with him.

“Alright, I will stop all that at least during your graduation, although if your dad says anything, I will tell that faggot what I really think...”

“Mum! Don't call him that!”

Stiles didn't know what to do, he felt out of place between those two women. Finally, Lily turned around and went upstairs, Stiles following her to the room they would sleep.

“I can't stand she speaks like that of my dad. He could be a cheater, gay or whatever, but I love him as he is, and my mum doesn't like I don't hate him, she wants me to disappear from his life, and I'm not willing to do that, now we got back together...” Stiles hugged his girlfriend and smiled, trying to cheer her up.

“Babe, you don't have to make your mum happy everytime. You have always lived with her, but just because she wanted to have your custody, and now you are an adult, she's scared you'd leave her side, and the only way she knows how to show it is insulting your dad, because she thinks you prefer to be with him. Don't be like her, but try and understand that's the way she thinks.”

Lily smiled and kissed him shortly, standing up to unpack her suitcase, feeling a lot better than seconds before.

“If you pass Washington exam, you will pass Beacon Hills” Lily said smirking. Stiles made something that looked like a grin, but the nervous he felt would never leave his body, for sure.


	3. First time

The Halloween party was a success. After the argument between Lily and her mum, they didn't speak about it again, and although Stiles could feel the awkward atmosphere, they both could be in the same room without killing each other.

It was such a big night, with lots of food, drink and different people. Stiles wasn't really into that, but Lily had had the time of her life, enjoying herself between all those people, and truth be told, she was happy to see her mum and all of her friends in Washington.

There was a moment of the night when Stiles sat beside a table, tired of following her girlfriend as a puppet, so he decided to observe the party from the distance. Even though he was knackered, he was truly happy. He really liked Lily's mother, and he was hoping the meeting with her dad was as good as her mum's.

At least he knew that if the first meeting with Lily's dad went wrong, he could be with his girlfriend's mother side in the graduation, far away from him. He was hoping he wouldn't have to call his own dad in his office because Derek Hale almost killed him.

***

The official meeting with his father-in-law took several months. Lily called him every week, begging him to accept Stiles as a guest, only because of her, his only daughter. She wanted Derek to make the effort to welcome Stiles in his house just for a weekend, but Derek was not having it.

They were both pretty stubborn, because there was only one person capable of winning Derek in that, and it was his daughter. After three months insisting, her dad let them come together to his house, although he wasn't very happy, she was ecstatic.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! Seriously dad, it made my day.”

“ _Please Lily, don't remind me it to me, I don't want to even think about it”_ Derek said through the phone.

“I'm sure you will get on well with him, he supports Mets” she said trying to ease things.

“ _I couldn't care less, even he was a king and he's loaded with tons of money: I won't like him. Ever._ ”

“Dad, you love to make me suffer, right? Open your mind! Stiles would do anything to please you, could you at least pretend that you accept him?”

“ _I am a very expressive person, Lily._ ”

“Yeah sure, with your eyebrows doing all the job.” Hearing her dad's laugh, she relaxed and breathed deeply. “Please, dad, just this time. Look, don't growl at him and it'll be fine, okay?”

“ _You're still asking for a lot, the growling is what I am._ ” She could see her dad smiling, so she seemed content with that.

“I know you are such a sourman, but I love you like that, daddy. Be less like you, and don't scare my boyfriend.”

“ _I can't promise I'll try, but I'll try to try._ ”

“You're such an idiot, that's from The Simpsons!” Lily said laughing loudly.

***

After convincing Derek, doing the same with Stiles was quite easy. Despite he was scared of the event upcoming, they prepared everything on Friday morning. They took the car afterwards and drove to Beacon Hills, but this time to the Hale's.

So there they were, by the front door of the biggest house in all Beacon Hills. They didn't have any exams coming, therefore they could spend the weekend relaxing. Lily never stopped talking about her dad, that her eyes and hair were from her dad, that he was obsessed with sports and that although he seemed to be bitter, he was quite nice once people got to know him.

After all that, Stiles was even more scared, because the fact that she had to tell him that Derek looked always like he was angry, he wasn't like that, really concerned him. He was going to be a very tough nut to crack, and his pretty face wouldn't help him that time as it did when he met Lily's mum.

“Aaand here we are!” Lily announced once Stiles' took all their bags from the car.

“I have seen this house a million times, I couldn't have guessed it was your family's, I loved to imagine stories about werewolves and fantastic monsters.” His girlfriend smiled and knocked on the door.

“To be fair there has always been stories about the Hale's mansion, even the one that said that it was haunted, but it was only my dad snoring” Lily said jokingly as they waited the door to be opened. She had her keys but she wanted to introduce Stiles to his dad before they got in.

Lily was certain they probably interrupted her dad's favourite hobby: spending all afternoon watching matches from football teams completely unknown for the normal people, so she was expecting that it didn't make things worse.

They heard footsteps behind the door, and Stiles could feel his hands getting all sweaty. The door opened slowly and a man appeared behind it, and he contemplated them for a few seconds before he smiled and hugged his daughter.

“Sweetie! I'm so glad to see you” he said while he looked at her with a smile. “Uni treats you well, you look gorgeous. I'm so glad you look less like me every day it passes. And less like your mum, thank God.”

“Dad... don't be like mum, please” Lily said rolling her eyes. “Look, this is my boyfriend, Stiles.”

Her dad looked away from his daughter, his wonderful and gorgeous girl, to her boyfriend, that was a pale, skinny boy that had some moles making contrast in his skin. He frowned -something that Lily got from him- but he shook his hand, and Stiles tried to hide the pain he felt when Derek crushed his hand.

“I am Derek, boy.” Stiles felt that Derek's eyes could freeze him, because he gave him the coldest look that anyone had ever done. Derek moved and they could enter the house. They headed upstairs and Derek pointed out that since they were in his house, there was the rule of sleeping each one of them in a different room. Since he didn't want to go against Derek, Stiles went to the guests' room.

Lily was unpacking in her room while Stiles was doing the same, when he heard someone hawking by the door. When he looked, he saw Derek closing behind him.

“I don't like you” he growled, crossing his arms in his chest, making Stiles' face lose his colour, but he tried to play it cool. “I never expected that my Lily would come with a boyfriend, and I am surprised that you are something close to nothing.” Stiles got offended by that opinion, but he didn't want to make things worse. “I am going to make you go through hell these days, and if you can pass the test... I will let you be with my daughter.”

Stiles swallowed nervously and nodded, not being able to say anything to that man. He was truly scared, so it would be better not to make him angry. He tried to calm his heart once Derek left the room.

Stiles was going to meet Scott, and maybe whine about the nightmare that his weekend was going to be, but he would do anything for Lily and seeing her happy. He sighed and accepted that he was going to be under Derek surveillance all the weekend.

He had always considered himself quite humble: his family was modest and everything luxurious that had with Lily's mother wasn't his cup of tea. Despite the meeting went more than great and everyone had been so nice to him, the rich life didn't work for him. However, he wished he were in Washington DC.

At least none of those people threatened him with taking away his _permission_ to date Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you see any big grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me how to say it better, I am always ready to learn! Thank you, you can visit my facebook page: [lauvelga](https://www.facebook.com/lauvelga)


	4. Test

After hearing Stiles begged for a while, Lily went to the shopping centre with some old friends, and Stiles in the meantime visited his best friend. He was overwhelmed by what his father-in-law said to him, and when he got to Scott's, he was way too nervous about it. Mrs McCall opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

“Stiles? I can tell you're more nervous _than usual_ ” she said with a smirk.

“Well, that's the way I am, right? I'm always like this.”

“I guess, but not this much. Anyway, come in, Scott just got here, it feels like you've been watching him to appear at the same moment.”

Stiles smiled at her nervously and he went into the house where he was practically raised, apart from his own house. There had been many nights that he had run to Scott's to go for walks in the middle of the night... Stiles smiled while he went upstairs and stood in front of his friend's door.

“Scotty, I really hope you are not jerking there...” he said while he pushed the wooden door, coming to the room without being invited. His best friend laughed and Stiles saw him unpacking.

“Asshole, one day you will find me jerking and you'll have to watch until I finish.”

“Ewww, gross. I have enough having to see mine, I don't want to see any other penis.” Scott left his t-shirts in a drawer and crossed his arms.

“It's not that bad, dude...”

“Well, you're the free soul, let me be the decent one” Stiles said, laughing, while Scott rolled his eyes.

“I am bisexual, and it doesn't mean I am not decent, man. You're the one that's scared to try with a dude because you'll probably love it.”

“No way, that's bullshit.”

“You've always been so... ambiguous, Sti. Anyway, how are things with Lily? Have you met your future father-in-law?”

“Oh man, the dude is the weirdo from the mansion beside the forest, when I saw the house I remebered when we threw rotten eggs.”

“What the... are you being serious? Is that guy your father-in-law?” Scott said, surprised. After Stiles nodded, he started laughing. “I hope your funeral will be at the same time I come to visit, I don't want to come again just because you got killed.”

“You're an ass. I will never tell Lily I did that.”

“I was saying that because of her dad. He seems scary as fuck. How has it been meeting him?”

“Well, it's been... disturbing. He said to me that he doesn't like me, he doesn't like the fact that I am with Lily and that if I pass the test I may have permission to date his daughter.”

“Wow, it feels like a bad film. Do you remember Meet the Parents? The one with Robert De Niro... your father-in-law reminded me of that. Why did you have to get a girlfriend? It's so easy to be single, no explanations to anyone...”

“Maybe it's because my girlfriend is wonderful?”

“Well, when her dad starts fucking with you, we'll see.”

“I don't think he will be that bad, I have to survive this weekend, the graduation and when he wants to meet his grandchildren” Stiles said shrugging, and Scott looked at him, scared.

“Are you being serious? Is that official?”

“Is it that weird that I want to have kids with her?”

“Well, yeah, you're barely an adult worldwide. I think it's too soon.”

“I know it's too soon, I am not saying I'll have them _now_.” Stiles stood up and stretched himself. “It's always a pleasure dude, but gotta go. I have to see my old man and tell him how good he's been as a dad, because after your dad and Lily's, he deserves an award.”

***

“Hey old man” Stiles said coming into his house and hugging his dad, who was making dinner. He rolled his eyes, smiling to his son.

“Stop calling me that. Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“I can't, Lily just called me to go to her dad's, she finished her shopping and we're having dinner with him, but I wanted to see you.”

“Thanks son. And how are things with your father-in-law?”

“I think he is going to be a nutcracker you know. Seriously dad, I wish he was as good as you. Or even the half of you would be enough.”

“Stiles, I think I'd be as protective as he is if I had a daughter. There are some assholes out there, and if my daughter got pregnant of one of those...”

“But I'm not an asshole!”

“I know that, but that man doesn't know you, so you have to understand why he is that way with Lily. He just worries about her.”

“Well dad, I gotta go. Wish me luck. And hope there's no knives around to kill myself” Stiles said jokingly, hugging his dad, who laughed with him. He waved Stiles goodbye as he was leaving the house.

***

The dinner had been a nightmare. Lily tried to start a conversation, but Stiles was too scared to even talk, and Derek just growled in disgust. The only words that came out Derek's mouth were to insult his daughter's boyfriend, calling him names and annoying comments about the boy. When they finished dinner, Lily left very upset, going upstairs. Stiles, not wanting to provoke the fury of the man, tidied up the table, quietly.

He took everything to the kitchen, and started doing the dishes, watching out and not wanting any of them slipping through his hands and make a huge noise. He didn't want to bother Derek. He heard him behind him, and then next to him leaving more dishes by the sink.

His eyes were burning on his skin, and although he blushed hardly, he was still completing his task. He gulped loudly, and as he finished with the plate in his hands, he was about to leave it to dry when a pair of warm hands held his neck and covered his mouth, shutting up the scream he was going to have.

“Look boy, I don't like you, I don't even want you here under my roof, my own home. You fuck with my Lily and you're not even brave enough to reply to my insults. I have been making fun of you all day, you fucking coward, and you haven't said a thing. I think you will be more useful as a fuck toy, and I liked your ass.”

Stiles looked at him with horror, trying to get him off, but Derek's body was against him. He panicked when he felt how Derek was against him, hot and hard, and finally he let go and turned him around.

The boy was in shock, he froze when he saw Derek's eyes burning with desire, and what he did next was something had to process. Derek undo his trousers, pulling his underwear down, and Stiles couldn't help but look at his erection.

He went breathless when Derek started jacking off in front of him, with all his body against Stiles', rubbing the head of his cock against the boy's t-shirt. Derek moaned quietly, feeling the other's eyes in his dick as he was hypnotised, as he couldn't believe the man doing that.

He felt Derek's cum in his t-shirt, hearing him growling between his teeth. Stiles had watched it all with disbelief. Derek cleaned himself with his clothes, putting his own in their place and leaving the kitchen.

Stiles fisted his hands over the counter, breathing for the first time after that incident. He looked at his t-shirt and blushed, taking it off and throwing it to the kitchen floor. He tried to forget what just happened, but he couldn't.

***

If after what he had just done, that boy didn't run away, that meant he had guts to face him. It was a weird test, since it wasn't very usual trying to seduce his daughter's boyfriend jacking off in front of him, but _holy fuck_ , that boy had something that made him want to take his mouth and force him to suck it.

He closed his eyes for a second, because he didn't want to get excited again. Since he realised how disgusted he felt with his ex-wife, and not because he hated her, but only because he was gay.

When he was younger, in high-school, he thought he fell in love with Joyce, at least that's what people made him believe. Without even realising it, he got her pregnant. They got married, as his father-in-law couldn't know his daughter was pregnant, and eight months later his wonderful Lily was born.

Those were rough years, because he was suffering for being stuck with Joyce, with no happiness at all, and the only sunlight in all that was his daughter. Even with her in his life, his soul was excruciated, being with someone he didn't desire. And then he met that guy that went to his same gym.

They became friends, but as one night they got drunk and had sex. And it was the best sex he ever had. The fact of having him under his body, fucking him roughly, watching how close he was to cum on his tummy... it was more than he could handle, and more than his marriage.

He started a relationship with that guy, they fucked in every place they met: Derek always had a kink for public sex, he always wanted everyone to see him wrecking his ass.

Until Joyce knew.

It was a really hard break-up, and he got separated from Lily. When she got older, she understood why her dad did that, and it helped a lot to fix himself from then.

His relationship with the boy ended, although it wasn't a proper relationship, but since then he knew he preferred a guy over a woman. They disgusted him.


End file.
